onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanshoo
Introduction "I don't Care if your a Rookie Pirate, A Chore boy or even a Yonko. Get in my Way and I assure you one way or another i will screw you over"-"Salamander" Sanshoo. Sanshoo is an Upcoming Pirate with a Current Bounty of 315,000,000 Berries. His Dream is to become the most "Powerful" Pirate in the New World and his secondary goal is to kill the Celestial Dragon that killed his father. Appearance: Sanshoo is a 5'11 Orange haired male in his early 20's. He has 3 whip marks on his back from a beating by the Celestial Dragon and a bullet wound in his shoulder from that same Celestial. Sanshoo Wears a gray Feather coat much like Doflamingo, However it is much smaller cause of his size. He is always seen carrying a deck of cards which he uses in combat along with a pistol. "It seems we got a skilled player, That is Unexpected and Very Troubling."- Sanshoo after losing a game of cards for 65,000,000 Beri to his soon to be Sniper Hoku. Personality: To those not inside his crew he is seen as a cheap scape. He has played hundreds of games of cards and has only lost 1 game against a man who would become the sniper of his crew. While this victory are sometimes by skill many of them are won because of his devil fruit. He is cunning always playing things step by step rather then rushing headlong into combat. When angered he will throw way any tactical advantage he had and engage without a plan which has almost got him killed 2 times. He can be cocky as he believes he can surpass a Yonko (He notes by his influences rather then power) and is willing to Goat a world government agent even though he was made aware that he was with a rear admiral at the time. Family: "If your going to engage in crime the number one rule is to never be caught"-Kurdo Explaining Sanshoo the Basics of being a con. Father: Kurdo- His Father who he named his crew after was a noble who taught Sanshoo the basic of being a good con at a young age. His father had some connections to the Black market but his father also wanted to free his land from the Celestial Dragons. While his reasons were selfish, as the Celestial dragons cut his profit he also had some care for the people suffering. Even when he had the chance to surrender after his Cue failed he refused and was as a result killed. His death was the tipping point for Sanshoo who attacked the Celestial dragon. He was honored by Sanshoo when he named his pirate crew after him. Crew Mates: "I did not know Swans moved so far north"- Sanshoo after first meeting Taigu. Taigu: A former Slave of a Celestial Dragon and Kuja clan member was the first member of the Kurdo Pirates. She and Sanshoo have a good relationship as Sanshoo freed Taigu from slavery during his father's cue and Taigu helped Sanshoo escape his home Island and avoid marine capture for 3 years. Sanshoo tries to flirt with her on occasion but every time it results in utter failure. Taigu was also the one who convinced him to become a pirate captain and achieve his dream of becoming the most "Powerful" Man in the World. When Taigu was assaulted by marines Sanshoo not only defeated the marines but was ready to kill them for hurting his "Princess". Her role in the Crew is that of the Cook "I heard about you "Salamander" Sanshoo. I heard you are a champion card player. So how about a round?"- Hoku Convincing Sanshoo to play a game of cards with him. Hoku: Sanshoo respects Hoku beyond any regard as he is the only man to beat him in a game of cards. Sanshoo Regards Hoku as the only man that he has meet that could outsmart him. While at time there relationship could be strained there still the best of friends as shown when Sanshoo made Hoku his First mate. Sanshoo trusts Hoku with all the hardest missions because he knows the sniper can complete almost any mission if given time and some bullets. His role in the Crew is that of a Marksman/ Lookout "I never meet a more crazy fellow then Kraku. If we need something to explode, Just tell Kraku about it." - Sanshoo Giving a customer options for who to hire for an assassination. Kraku: Sanshoo found Kraku on a Raft and after waking him up was bombarded with the minks Crazy barrage of explosive. After learning about Kraku's Devil fruit ability to heal from damage he asked him to join the crew. Sanshoo Respects Kraku for his Power mainly and expertise in Explosion and killing Marine scum who come looking for him. Of course, With an idiot like Kraku on his crew his plans some times uncoil because of his bombastic friend. Nonetheless, He knows Kraku Crazy and Uperdicablity is a great factor against rivals. His role in the crew is currently unknown but until they find a proper Shipwright Kraku is there Shipwright. "He is the Shield of our crew. He won't go Down even if you put 100 bullets in him, That would just piss him off."- Sanshoo Telling a Rival about his Crew mate Burgru. Burgru: When he found Burgru on a Deserted Island he knew the man had to join his crew. He assumed the man who be an aggressive, Big and good Enforcer of his ideas. Burgru was however hated Violence and while he was tough he liked holding off opponents rather then outright beating them a pulp. While at first he believed Burgru would be a hindrance to his crew he soon realized that Burgru was a capable navigator and he knew much about legends of the grand line. He was the one who told Sanshoo about the Sky island which is not Sanshoo next quest as he wants to Soar among the heavens. As of now there currently on good terms though this may change as Burgru is not a fan of Sanshoo Aggressive and cruel attitude to anyone not in the crew. His role on the crew is that of Navigator. "Just this once we can work together."- Sanshoo and Rajin about to fight The Self Proclaimed Lord of the Heavens. Rajin: Rajin and him Don't get along that way as there egos get in the way of each other. Sanshoo Thinks Rajin is too cocky for his own good and would like to beat him down one day or another, However to reach Sky island he is willing to go pass that and focus on achieving this goal with Rajin. After skypia, they have a deep respect for eachother as both of them fought togther to defeat someone beyond either of there powers. When there is a foe too storng for one person rajin and Sanshoo are there to fight togther. Abilities and Powers "Boss, When i Attacked him he just folded my blade like a sheet of paper."- A pirate Telling his Captain about Sanshoo Devil Fruit Power. Devil Fruit: ' Sanshoo Uses the Paramecia Type Devil Fruit Ori Ori no mi which means Fold fold no mi. With his Fruit he can fold Inanimate objects into paper. Any object which he folds can be strengthened as shown when he used a folded Sword to block a real sword with Ease. The objects which he folds can be controlled however the fruit cannot fold objects which are coated in haki nor fold actually people other then himself. The Strength of objects folded is slightly above iron but any object above that range cannot be folded seen when he was nearly killed by a man wielding a Steel Blade. '''Physical Combat: ' In Conjunctions of his devil fruit he likes fighting close range and as a result as a good amount of speed, Strength And Stamina. He is Strong enough to dent Iron mallet with one punch though he noted that it did hurt his hand.. The Strongest Display of Stamina is when he took a kick from a Rear admiral and got up will only minor wounds.His speed is quite impressive as well as he was able to avoid a sword slash from a soru user and noted that the speed of the soru of the user was around his own speed. It should be noted this user of soru was not a Ciper Agent and as a result his skill in the move comes into question. His been seen avoiding attacks with his devil fruit in a way simlar to Kami-e. '''Card User: In Combat he uses a deck of cards for ranges attacks. His opponents are caught of guard as he can fold the cards with his devil fruit to make them hard to predict and as strong as iron. While he loves uses his cards in combat he does not often as they are not very efficient against opponent of his caliber. Swordsmanship: ''' Sanshoo is a capable Sword user. While he hates using swords in combat he will not shy away form using one if needed. He was able to beat a Navy Captain with a stolen blade even though he was a powerful swordsman Later Burgru crafted him a giant pair of scissors to use in Combat. They are Made of steel however, so he can't manipulate them with his devil fruit. He uses them like a giant sword but since he can divide them into 2 blades he has much versatility. '''Equipment Giant Pair of Scissors: Sanshoo uses a Pair of Scissors which can broke into 2 Blades. They are Steel so they have enough strengths to block a strike form an Inexperience Swordsman. Deck of Cards: ''' Sanshoo uses A deck of Cards which he is allowed to fold them with his devil Fruit to throw them with enough strength to cut through small wooden objects or stick into Flesh. He also been shown using them to fold into different objects like Swords of Shields to block Attacks from his enemy. '''Bounty: "Bounty is not some number you hand to a pirate. It is a symbol of how much the world should fear him."- Sanshoo after receiving his 95,000,000 Berri Bounty. First Bounty: 40,000,000-''' Earned for Breaking the arm of a Celestial Dragon and Escaping Capture from an Admiral with the assistance of Taigu and enraged town folk Secondary for Stealing the Ori Ori no mi. 'Second Bounty:95,000,000-' Earned for Defeating the Leader of the Grand line shipping co and Breaking down The marine blockade at Bruni by helping in the Defeat of 10 high ranking marines ranging form Ensign to Captain. 'Third Bounty: 235,000,000-' After Dispersing for some months on the sky island he reappeared freeing a mass amount of slaves and destroying a large marine base, and subduing a vice admiral with the help of his crew. 'Fourth Bounty: 385,000,000-' For Murdering a Celestial Dragon, Escaping multiple vice admirals and alignment himself with the Black Market '''Major Battles Sanshoo Vs Sugetsu The Battle Between Sanshoo and Sugestu Occurred on Bruni Island, After Sanshoo reached Sugestu Throne Room. The Battle began as a pure Battle of Swordsmanship before Sanshoo began using his Devil Fruit to Throw off Sugestu. He was able to land the first major Blow with his Ori Ori No: Osama Uma Sending Sugestu flying back into a wall. Sugestu Transformed into a Bullet ant landing a combination of his own as both men began to face off with there devil fruit. Sanshoo Was on the losing end as the Bullet ant gave Sugestu more Strength Stamina and speed then Sanshoo. Sanshoo Attempted to Fold the Blade of Sugestu but the Steel Blade Resisted and he was nearly cut down. As Sugestu Aimed for the First move Sanshoo rose to his feet he folding out of the way before he began folding the objects around them ready to strike him down. Sugestu Mocked him stabbing his teeth into Sanshoo shoulder he now unable to move but he was still sent flying by Ori Ori no: Kishi no Ya. Sanshoo Recovered but he was still hurt beyond belief as he began creating his strongest attack but Sugestu was ready he about to slam the blade down into him. With all his might and will Sanshoo unleashed his Ori Ori no: Kotieni No Ransu As both attacks clashed and Sanshoo attack was able to break the steel blade punching a hole through Sugestu defeating the man and nearly destroying the Castle Room.- Winner: Sanshoo Sanshoo Vs Rear Admiral Musan Sanshoo Ran into Musan After defeating one of the Ensign the fight Beginning with Musan kicking Sanshoo into a wall with enough force to brake one of Sanshoo's Ribs. Sanshoo Attempted to Counter with a Variety of Moves however the Rear Admiral Dodging or Blocked all his assaults. Sanshoo was then Beaten around before a Crushing Stomp Brought him to his knees. Before he could be finished off the rest of his crew found him and they began fighting Musan- Winner: Musan Sanshoo Vs Rajin Sanshoo began the fight nailing Rajin with a combination of Punch's and kicks before Rajin counting slamming the butt of his trident into Sanshoo Jaw. Sanshoo Returned fire but Rajin avoided him with a Geppo like attack slamming the Trident down into Sanshoo head but it was countered by Kishi no Yorei before he kicked Rajin Away. Rajin counted kicking Sanshoo into a wall with ease before Sanshoo countered back with a kick of his own. Rajin Turned Sending a Trident at Sanshoo however Sanshoo was able to fold the Trident away as both jumped away from one another. Before the Battle could Continue Burgru got in the way stopping the Fight.- Winner: NoneCategory:Characters Category:Character Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Kurdo Pirates